


Karaoke Time with Karasuno (minus the managers)

by anime_fanatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is super supportive, Dork Kageyama and Hinata, Genderfluid Nishinoya Yuu, Group karaoke, Karaoke, M/M, Nishinoya has an announcement, Nishinoya is chaotic, Nishinoya is nervous, Sugamama and Dadchi singing under the sea, Sugawara's playing along but is going to expose everyone, Supportive Azumane Asahi, Yamaguchi is amazing at singing, because they love making fun of their crow parents, everyone else is singing under Daichi, for the first time in forreevveerrr~, tsukishima is whiPPED, why not make his gender chaotic too?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_fanatic/pseuds/anime_fanatic
Summary: "I have an announcement to make"Nishinoya fiddled with his fingers, he wasn't comfortable with beng nervous and that just made him even more nervous."THIS MAN IS GAY AND EUROPEAN"Kageyama and Hinata shouted at the same time, both trying to out-shout each other.Nishinoya wondered how they had so much energy when he may as well be sweating buckets.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Karaoke Time with Karasuno (minus the managers)

Nishinoya had never been nervous before.

Well, he had also never had to announce anything this big before, other than when he came out as bisexual.

Nishinoya knew he shouldn't have been nervous, he had Asahi with him of course. He couldn't help it though; he had finally decided to make the announcement on karaoke night, when everyone was being absolute dorks and just hanging out.

* * *

"KARAOKE NIIGGHHHTT"

Nishinoya saw everyone's large smiles as Hinata ran around the gym, even Tsukishima had a slight smirk on his usually uncaring face.

Although at the back of Nishinoya's mind was this weird numb feeling threatening to spread. He kind of remembered thinking about how fast Friday evening came. Too fast at that.

Every karaoke night they had a rota for who's house they would hang out at. Well it was more like a series of bets than a rota. It all started off when Tanaka bet Ennoshita that Hinata couldn't name all the letters in LGBTQ+. Long story short, Hinata has a pretty good memory. Tsukishima had made a stupidly salty remark about how if Hinata commited that much memory to revision then he would probably do pretty decent at his tests.

Anyway, since Tanaka lost the bet everyone went to his house and started singing Die Young, so off-key that Saeko nee-chan went into Tanaka's room to yell at them. However, that only resulted in laughing fits and more singing.

Even Tsukishima joined in, although it took lots of bribing and some promises to buy dinosaur notebooks and strawberry shortcake.

Back to present time, with everyone at Suga's house.

"Who's fucking up a popular song nobody here actually likes first?"

Ennoshita waved a makeshift microphone while calling out his weirdly accurate question. Some people made some mock offended expressions and others made audible gasps.

Tanaka came up from behind Ennoshita and took the makeshift microphone.

"I'll sing into the hairbrush! See how amazing your wonderful boyfriend is at singing!"

Sure, Tanaka seemed calm now, but just wait a few minutes and he's suddenly swinging his shirt around while belting some random song into the hairbrush.

Nishinoya automatically hopped up, it was like autopilot, and ran up to his bro.

"BRO LET'S SING SWEATER WEATHER"

Tanaka had the same idea as Noya but voiced it before he even got himself another makeshift mic.

"BRO YES"

And thus started a very long night of actually decent songs being messed up over and over again.

Then Yamaguchi took the hairbrush mic and started singing 'falling for you' by mxmtoon.

He sung it note for note and in key, everyone started singing along and waving their arms.

Even Tsukishima joined in, but he's whipped for Yamaguchi so it wasn't that surprising.

* * *

After a few rounds of Kageyama and Hinata trying to sing louder and better than each other, which failed miserably, Nishinoya stood up and put some music on in the background.

He smirked and his eyes shifted to see Daichi and Suga sit up and grab some hairbrushes before starting to sing 'Under the Sea'.

"Subarashi~"

Nishinoya actually thought that Suga's singing was great, but oh were they in for hell after this line.

"UNDER DAICHI"

Everyone said it in unison and was trying to shout over each other as they did so. Even Tsukishima was laughing and joining in, he really was warming up to the club members.

Suga glared at everyone individually before continuing the song.

Daichi face palmed because no one can put into words how utterly stupid Karasuno could be sometimes.

Nishinoya stuck his tongue out at Suga before continuing to sing along to "Under Daichi".

He was going to get murdered at this rate.

Hinata and Kageyama got up to sing next, everyone knew how this was going to go so they quickly got some more makeshift microphones, they used the weirdest shit as mics because they had run out of hairbrushes.

Nishinoya held an empty plastic water bottle to his mouth.

"LET THE SINGING COMPETITION BEGIN!!"

Hinata immediately started belting out the lyrics to Everybody Talks by Neon Trees.

Kageyama started to join in, having finally caught on about which song Hinata was singing.

Each of them started to try and shout over each other while singing, it was kind of funny to watch.

The whole time they were singing Suga had this really evil look on his face, but he was also clinging to Daichi like a koala so Nishinoya didn't really know what to think.

He also didn't really want to think about anything at that moment, because it was time for his announcement.

"I have an announcement to make"

Nishinoya fiddled with his fingers, he wasn't comfortable with beng nervous and that just made him even more nervous.

"THIS MAN IS GAY AND EUROPEAN"

Kageyama and Hinata shouted at the same time, both trying to out-shout each other.

Nishinoya wondered how they had so much energy when he may as well be sweating buckets.

Suga's mama instincts immediately kicked in and he instantly appeared at Nishinoya's side.

"how in the-?"

"when you have 10 children you suddenly gain the ability to teleport."

Suddenly Narita and Kinoshita came crashing in, the latter on the former's shoulders.

Nishinoya looked in awe as Suga suddenly appeared beside Kinoshita and Narita, checking to see if they were ok.

Now wasn't the time to think about that though because at that moment everyone's attention was fixed on him.

Usually, Nishinoya would love this but he was too caught up in his own little bubble, he wasn't sure what to do or say.

"So umm... I'm uh- genderfluid.."

Nishinoya barely whispered that last part, unfortunately he didn't anticipate that he would start crying.

Asahi appeared beside him and started wiping his tears.

"Noya?! Why are you crying? Are you ok? What was that last part? I'm sorry, want a hug? Do you need kisses?"

Noya couldn't see things clearly through his blurry eyes but he could still make out Asahi's face, just inches from his own.

"H-head pats"

Nishinoya sniffled slightly, making his nose scrunch up as he bent his head down a little for Asahi to pat his head.

Nishinoya's lips twitched upwards as he felt Asahi's hand ruffle his hair.

"Genderfluid... I-I'm genderfluid"

Asahi sensed that Noya would probably be too nervous or worked up to tell everyone again so he asked if Noya wanted him to tell everyone.

Nishinoya nodded to Asahi's question and he felt himself get lifted up and swivelled around so he ws on Asahi's back.

"Guys... Nishinoya is genderfluid

"NOYA-SENPAI THAT'S SO COOL!!!"

Hinata was jumping up and down and grabbing Kageyama's hoodie

"DO YOU REMEMBER THAT GENDER, KAGEYAMA-KUN? CUZ I DO!!

Kageyama rolled his eyes and ruffled Hinata's hair.

"Of course I remember, Hinata boke

Of course, how could Noya ever forget that Hinata and Kageyama had a running competition on who could remember the most genders and their meanings?

Suga and Daichi high fived and grinned as Suga pulled out a genderfluid pride pin and Daichi pulled out a small genderfluid flag.

Noya had forgotten why he was nervous in the first place.

He had this weird falling feeling, he didn't know what was happening until he was on top of an unconscious Asahi.

"ASAHI-SAN!"

That was around the moment when Noya remembered that whenever he was nervous, which was nearly never (probably why he forgot), Asahi just knew and was double that nervousness.

Noya would've gotten up but Asahi's jumper was so comfyyy.

Kinoshita and Narita shared a look and suddenly piled on top of Noya.

Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita by the waist and threw him onto the pile and immediately crawled on after.

Everyone else followed suit, resulting in a large, uneven pile of humans.

"Noya-senpai, what are your pronouns?!"

Hinata was really excited and stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, a silent 'I beat you to it'.

"He/him, and trust me, you'll be able to tell when I'm she/her or they/them"


End file.
